Giddy Giggles
by roo17
Summary: Something I wrote when I was happy. Ace gets a note and can't seem to contain his joy. Sadly, the small event will haunt Smoker and everyone around Ace forever.


He felt like he was rolling around in ecstasy. Wrapped in a blanket of joy, he couldn't control himself. He giggled and laughed as he rolled around on the bed, the feeling of happiness just too much for his heart to contain. He was pretty sure his crew members would think he lost his mind but he didn't care, right now his mind was focused on the little note he held in his hand saying his brother was on his way here. He didn't know why, but what his brother wrote put him in such a great mood so early in the morning. It was wonderful! Is this what true happiness felt like? _'No,'_ he thought, giving another childish giggle as he rolled onto his side with a huge smile. _'My true happiness will be arriving here within the hour!'_ He continued to roll around in his blanket of joy, unaware that several of his crew members were standing outside his door listening, including his captain.

"What's going on?" The giant man asked in curiosity. His first commander gave a shrug.

"Ace received a letter an hour ago and he's been like this ever since." Whitebeard raised an eyebrow.

"He's been like this for an hour? It's unlike him to be in this great of a mood at five in the morning."

"I know, that's why we're wondering what was written on that note." His giggles and laughter quieted down and the crew pressed their ears to the door, hoping to hear what was going on. Suddenly, the door opened and Ace walked out with the biggest grin they've seen on his face. He had his hand over his heart like it was about to give out and looked at everyone, another giggle escaping his lips.

"Hey guys, good morning!" He continued on and walked right past everyone, laughing quietly to himself as he made his way up to the deck; leaving everyone to wonder just what could have made their second commander in such a good mood so early in the morning.

"Either the world's funniest joke is written on that note or commander has lost his mind again," one of the pirates commented, earning a nod from another.

Outside, Ace continued to earn strange looks from everyone he passed. Was it true, that Whitebeard's Second Commander Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace, one of the strongest on the crew, _and_ son to former Pirate King Gol D. Roger… was giggling like a child? Apparently so, because he was giggling even as he ate breakfast so _early_ in the morning. It was now seven in the morning, no one had ever seen Ace this happy, this childish, so early before. One of the crew members leaned over to another and whispered in his ear.

"Do you think they replaced our second commander with a fake?" The other member shrugged, baffled by the sight before him. Even Marco and Whitebeard couldn't understand what made their family member so damn happy to the point where he would giggle openly and repeatedly for nearly an hour. Even as he sat on the railing and nearly fell off twice from laughing did he continue his joyous mood.

"Frankly, I'm starting to get worried," someone bluntly commented. Then, on the horizon, a ship appeared. This caught the attention of the giggling logia user and he stood on the railing waving at the ship. He continued to wave for five minutes until the ship was near enough to see the crew on deck.

"Sir, it's the Strawhat pirates!"

"Isn't that Ace's brother?" Marco nodded, smirking.

"So that's why he's been so giddy." Ace gave a huge grin as he spotted a familiar figure waving from the Sunny's head, giving another laugh.

"Oi, Luffy~!"

"Ace~!" As the ship pulled alongside the Moby Dick, the familiar figure wasted no time and jumped on deck. Before he could even look up, he was tackled in a giant hug by his brother who seemed to be laughing even more now. Luffy laughed too as he hugged his brother back and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just hugging and laughing while the rest of the Strawhat pirates made their way more calmly on board. Nami gave a huff and crossed her arms.

"Sheesh, he's been like that since four in the morning! You'd think he would have tired out by now." Zoro gave a nod, but the two were smiling nonetheless. Marco joined them.

"So this is what made Ace so happy," he commented and the Strawhats looked to him with a questioning look. "Ace has been laughing and dare I say giggling since five. We were starting to get worried." He gave a grin though. "But who can blame him. Not seeing your brother for two years and suddenly hear he's coming to visit would make anyone happy." The two cheerful brothers pulled apart, giving each other hi-five.

"You're bounty went up!" laughed Ace.

"I know! So did yours!" Luffy laughed back. Usopp shook his head.

"I didn't know it was possible for those two to be this giddy this early." Robin gave a chuckle and gazed at the brothers.

"Like Marco-san said, you can't blame them." But before the joyous moment could continue, a marine ship appeared heading towards the Moby Dick.

"Captain, a Marine ship approaches from the north! It appears to be Smoker's ship, sir." Ace seemed to smile at the news.

"Smoker? Hey Lu, let's go say hi to him!" And to Luffy, at the moment, it sounded the best thing in the world.

"Yeah! Great idea, Ace!"

Smoker was on deck of the ship as they approached the Moby Dick. He had denied the order to fire at the passing ship, knowing all too well he wouldn't have a chance at taking this crew down. As they sailed on near the ship, he noticed two figures pop their heads out over the railing and instantly recognized them. It was Ace and his brother Luffy. And what they were doing dumbfounded even the thirty-six year old Vice Admiral. Not only were they giggling (he never expected the notorious Fire Fist to do this, on the other hand, he expected it from Strawhat), but they were waving to him not in an arrogant or enticing way, but a friendly and warming way as if they were friends who hadn't seen each other in a few years.

"Hey Smoker!" They exclaimed in unison, their voices in that unusually happy tone.

"I heard you were promoted! Congratulations!" shouted Ace, and Smoker could tell he actually meant it. It wasn't sarcastic or snide, but actual sincerity.

"Smokey! I haven't seen you in a while! Have a great day!" replied Luffy, who was also sincere. All smoker could do what stare. Never would he have expected this from Ace. Was that _really_ Fire Fist? Marco appeared by the railing too along with some of the Strawhats.

"We apologize for Ace, he's been a little too giddy all morning."

"Sorry about Luffy! He's seems to be more hyped up than usual."

"Don't worry though, they'll return to their old selves in a while. No need to worry." The two D Brothers ran to the end of Moby Dick, still waving fanatically at the vice admiral.

"Bye Smokey! Be safe!"

"Try not to get into too much trouble!" The brothers broke down into a fit of giggles and laughs again as the giant ship continued on its course. Finally, they passed the Moby Dick and Smoker really didn't know what to say. All he knew was that the mental image of Ace _giggling_ like a little child would forever be burned into his mind and haunt him at the most random moments when he least expected it.

**XxXxX  
****Now, WHY did I write this? Because I'm so giddy! I woke up at 5 in the morning, something I NEVER seem to do anymore and noticed Neko11 updated one of her One Piece stories and it made me sooo happy that I have been laughing for the past three and a half hours, rolling on the bed and I swear I thought my heart was gonna give out from all the happiness. I was actually laughing and **_**giggling**_** the entire time I wrote this. So yes, I know, Ace is definitely ooc and I seriously doubt Smoker would pass up the opportunity to take down the Whitebeard pirates. But, eh, oh well. Should I do another chapter? Hm... I don't know. Oh well! ^^ Also, drop by any requests you have! So please review and you all better have a wonderful day! I mean it! Seriously, laugh dammit! XD XD**

_~roo17_


End file.
